Schemer Alone Again (SuperMalechi's version, script)
(we open up and see Barney and Doc helping Billy fixing Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr)'s whistle) *Barney: Here's your whistle, Mr. Conductor 1. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Thanks, guys. *Doc: You're welcome. *Billy: I agree. *Doc: While everyone is doing all this work, how come Bashful isn't helping? *Barney: I bet Bashful is gonna be busy today, while Happy is out of town. And he is going to do his jobs. *Bashful: (on phone) Come on, Happy! I already promised! I am Bashful, your brother. *Happy (off-screen voice): Oh, I am going out of town. And by the way, you are to do my jobs while I am away! *Bashful: C'mooonnn!! I already promised! *Happy: Stop whining, Bashful! I already agreed. *Bashful: Well, bye-bye! *(he goes off the phone, then starts blushing) *Bashful: (blushing) Oh gosh! *Barney: Oh, Bashful, wait! You gotta do it yourself! *Bashful: Doc, you gotta help clean up my room! *Doc: Wait, Bashful! You gotta do it! *Bashful: Baby Bop, you gotta help me brush my teeth! *Baby Bop: No, Bashful! You gotta do it yourself! *Bashful: And my brother, vacuum the floor! *Sneezy: Oh, wait, Bashful! You gotta do it for Happy! *Bashful: You fools do it now! (blushes) *Barney: Oh, I guess he has to do it, while we have fun. *(music starts for "Having Fun Song") *Barney: Today is a special day, because we're all together. We'll have a Super-Dee-Duper time, because we're gonna have fun. Clap your hands. *(they all clap hands) *Barney: Run in place. *(they all run) *Barney: Dance a silly dance. *(they all dance) *Barney: Make a funny face. *(they make funny faces) *Barney: Whatever we do, me and you, the one thing that we know.. *Barney, Baby Bop, Doc, the Conductors, Stacy, Billy & The Dwarfs: Is that we're gonna have fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Together we're gonna have fun. (music ends) *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): It reminds me of Thomas leaving the conductor behind. I'll tell you all about it. *(he blows whistle and the story "Thomas & The Conductor" begins) *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Thomas the Tank Engine is very proud of his branch line. He thinks it's the most important part of the whole railway. His two coaches Annie and Clarebel agreed with him. Annie can only take passengers, but Clarebel only can passengers, luggage and the conductor. They are both old and need new paint, but Thomas loves them very much. As they run backwards and forwards, they sing songs to each other. When Thomas starts from the station, he sings: *Thomas: Oh, come along, we're rather late. Oh, come along, we're rather late. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): And the coaches sing: *Annie & Clarebel: We're coming along, we're coming along. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): They don't mind what Thomas says to them, because he knows he's trying to please Sir Phantom Hatt. And they know too. And if Thomas is cross, he's not cross with them. One day, they had to wait for Henry's train, which made Thomas very cross. *Thomas: How can I run my line properly, if Henry's always late. He doesn't realize that Sir Phantom Hatt depends on me. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Thomas whistled inpatient. He wanted to leave. But he had to wait for Henry's passengers. At last Henry came. *Thomas: Where have you been, lazybones? *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Asked Thomas. *Sleepy: Oh, dear. My system's out of order. No one understands my case. You don't know what I suffer. *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Moaned Henry. *Thomas: Rubbish! *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr): Said Thomas. *Thomas: You're too slow! You need exercise!